Coin Toss
by 815
Summary: She wasn't thinking when she used a coin to decide their fate.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo.

**Summary:** She wasn't thinking when she used a coin to decide their fate.

* * *

_I can still see the too-distant blue sky when I close my eyes. (it was so warm.)_

* * *

Fuu wasn't thinking when she took out that small coin of hers from her pocket.

"If I… If I flip this and it lands up heads, you can slice each other up until you're happy. But… If it comes up tails, you have to come with me!"

The coin was sweaty in her hands from nervousness. It was 50/50, but to her it was such a small chance! But Fuu knew she couldn't back out now. As she saw how the two of them became even interested in this little bet of hers, she did her best to keep up her confident demeanor.

Mugen and Jin were silent. Unsure of what to say, Fuu pinched her fingers tighter around the coin.

"… Okay…?" she asked weakly.

There was another moment of silence until Mugen stuck out his hand. "Give it here."

The girl snapped up and, without thinking again, she handed the coin to him. Her eyes widened in complete surprise as he chucked the small coin into the air. Not only that, she couldn't even see it against the purple sky. She suppressed the urge to kick him in the shins and waited patiently like the other two were doing.

All three looked up at the sky with apprehension.

Nothing came down.

"Hey… Don't… Don't you think you threw it too hard?" Fuu asked, a bit annoyed. It was her only coin! Now what the hell was she going to do?!

"You're a man who doesn't know his limits," Jin remarked, his glasses gleaming in the sun. Fuu couldn't tell if he was getting bored or not – he was still looking up. Heck! She was even surprised that the man could talk!

Mugen bristled a bit. "Just shut the hell up," he snapped.

The girl had an urge to roll her eyes. "But…" she began hotly, "it's not coming down at all!"

And, as if it was waiting for its queue, the coin sliced downwards through the air, shining in the last rays of the sun, landing smartly on Fuu's head. The girl winced from the sudden impact. "O-Ouch…"

The two of them ignored her though as they squinted at the coin, trying to see whether it was heads or tails.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Mugen and Jin's attention immediately went to the mob of people that were currently after them. "WAIT!" they shouted, their sandals pounding the ground, "HEY, WAIT!" Both of them turned around and began to run.

"Shit!"

Fuu wasn't thinking as she picked the coin off her forehead.

She wasn't thinking when she said excitedly, happiness gleaming in her eyes, "Yay! It's tails!"

She wasn't thinking about all the trouble they were going to get into.

Heck, maybe she didn't even know what she was _doing_.

* * *

"See ya."

"Let us meet again."

The three of them stood at a divide in the path. Each of them was facing a different direction. Fuu snapped her head over at Jin, who had spoken just then. She still couldn't decide if it was weird that he wasn't wearing his glasses, or it was kinda cool. She had a feeling Mugen thought it was the latter.

The girl felt sad about how they were splitting up like this, but even so, she still knew from the beginning that it would happen sooner or later. And that's why…

Fuu took a deep breath and placed her hands behind her back.

"Listen… There was one thing I never told you."

Mugen arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" Jin on the other hand muttered a, "What is it?"

The girl closed her eyes in amusement. "When we first began this journey," she began, "we made a bet, remember?"

* * *

"_If I flip this, and it lands heads, then you guys can slice each other up until you're happy. But, if it comes up tails, you have to keep me company."_

"_Okay?"_

* * *

"That coin toss," she said slowly, "was really heads!"

The two swordsmen, who were originally facing the road, swerved around at this information.

"What?!"

"You can't be serious…"

Despite their outbursts, Fuu pulled out a cheeky smile. "That was all," she remarked. She began walking off down the path that lead straight, leaving the two of them behind.

Jin had a thin smile on his face. "We were tricked."

The man next to him pulled out a grin. "What the hell was this trip then?"

Fuu still walked, but her smile grew wider when she heard what they said. "See ya!" she cried back, facing front.

"Until we meet again."

The two of them watched her walk off for a few seconds, and then faced their own paths in front of them, finally parting ways.

* * *

A few months passed by and Fuu found herself just resting by a river under a tree.

She was exhausted after today's work. The girl gave out a wistful sigh. She found herself thinking more and more about the two people she had just happened to meet by fate. As she reached into a small pocket of her kimono, she drew out a small coin.

The same coin that she… Well, _Mugen_ flipped. The same coin that had decided their fate those months ago.

All those times when the three were penniless. Why didn't she use that small coin of hers? It wasn't worth that much would be the initial answer anyway. But Fuu didn't really feel like parting with it back then.

She didn't really feel like parting with it now either.

Even now she didn't know what made her take that coin out from her pocket. Why she flipped it without thinking came as a mystery to her too. Maybe she didn't know what she was doing, really.

Her thoughts turn back to Mugen and Jin and the time they had traveling together. She gave out a smile and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Maybe she did know what she was doing after all.

* * *

_As I reminisce, I take your hand as I pluck the flowers and sing (there is no clue.)_

* * *

**A/N.** Ah… I re-watched Samurai Champloo again. The ending is kinda odd, but it fits. This story came into mind as I was watching. Hum…

The quotes are from the song _Shiki no Uta_, one ending to the series.


End file.
